Gods fall
by xXTerrxnceXx
Summary: Jax was born into a world of injustice, though he wasn't exactly a patron saint either. By age 14 he'd become one of the world's deadliest assassins. However after a bad run in with the crime syndicate and the slaughter of the Court Of Owls he finds himself in another world with a new start. Might as well as make it count. -Also posted on Quotev-
1. Prologue

_||Universe-2, March 7, 2008, 15:08 CST, Gotham||_

 _"Jax, look up at the sky. What do you see?" A woman said as she stroked her young son's hair affectionately. They had just gotten back from yet another successful assassination. He was only twelve and yet was one of the most dangerous people alive, this made the woman very pleased._

The boy let his golden brown eyes flutter open, looking up at the woman with some confusion. "Why mother? Is this another trick question of yours?" The boy scrunched his face up, hoping his mother wasn't going to become displeased with him. She was never nice to him when he angered her.

"Just look at the sky my darling little Talon. What do you see?" She looked back to the sky, watching as the clouds shifted slowly like large giants in the sky. The orange and red hues from the sun slowly faded into a dark inky black, stars were just beginning to emerge from their hiding places. Twinkling brightly against the hazy evening night sky.

"I see more colors I can name, and more stars than I could ever count." He started slowly, unsure if it was the answer his mother had been looking for.

She gave a soft smile, Jax was surprised by the affection she was showing him tonight. It was unlike the ruthless assassin to be so generous with her emotions, even with her own son. "I see a kingdom, a place that we may one day escape to. There you will become ruler of the skies and life will be better when the owls will be able to fly again." She stood up, placing her mask back on. "Now no more rest Jax. Night is falling quickly, it's time for our next target." Her previously affectionate tone had turned into one of disinterest. With a soft sigh the boy stood up.

"Of course mother."

~ ~ ~  
 _||Universe-2, January 4, 2010, 13:00 CST, Gotham, The Court Of Owls Headquarters||_

The crime syndicate must pay.

The boy's gloved fists clenched up beside him, he was shaking with rage. Bodies of other Talons were littered across the ground, some were charred from heat vision while others were just broken and ripped apart. The smell is what hit him first, the unmistakable scent of death that sat in the air- heavy and thick. It made him want to gag.

There was nothing left.

Everyone he knew was dead.

He let a small sob of frustration escape his lips, he ripped off his mask and threw it on the ground angrily. His hand spasming uselessly as he tried to get it to cooperate and wipe the disgusting tears away.

So weak.

His mother would be furious if she saw him crying like this. He let the facade of disinterest slip back onto his facial features as he focused on his breathing. Forced himself to calm down- think of something logical to do.

What would his mother do?

He choked back another sob, he was angry with himself for being so weak.

Owls are strong, beautiful and dangerously brilliant. He repeated the phrase in his head like a mantra. Trying to find a way to get his emotions under control. It was agony, his body wouldn't stop gasping for breath as he forced the tears away. How can he get vengeance if he's weak? No he won't be weak, he'll be strong. For the Owls.

"We'll fly again. You hear me? We will!" He yelled into the open air, knowing full well that Ultraman would be able to hear him.

"I highly doubt that." The young Talon was surprised by the voice behind him. Jax whipped around and quickly drew his sword- pointing it at the Kryptonian. "Put that down, you'll just hurt yourself with it." The man chuckled darkly. His grin was unnerving. It made the hairs on the teenager's neck stand up. "You know I can hear your heart beating. It's frantic, uncontrolled, unlike the other Talons I fought. Their heartbeats were steady the whole time as they died."

"Shut up." His voice sounded so hoarse and weak. He internally winced at the sound. "I don't want to hear it."

The man gave another chuckle and floated down to land on the ground. "I beat all the other Talons into the dirt without breaking a sweat. You think you can actually do anything to stop me? You're even weaker then them."

Jax forced himself to remain completely emotionless. "By the age of four I killed my first meta-human with my bare hands. By twelve I had killed over a thousand people. I have had surgeries countless times to enhance my agility and strength. You say i'm weak but I am strong."

"Really son, who are you trying to convince with your little speech. Me, your dead mother- or yourself."

The boy launched forward to strike however was frozen in place by an invisible force. "White Martian."He growled angrily as the martian in question appeared.

"I think i'm done with him now. Zatara you can get rid of him for me can't you? I've got a date with Louis and I can't arrive covered in blood." The man gave a grin to the magician hidden in the shadows.

"Of course Ultraman. It wouldn't be a problem. Now what should I do with you? Turn you inside out- morph you into a fly and crush you like the bug you are? Or maybe i'll try out my new spell on you hm? Yes delightful, now hold still. It will only hurt a lot." The manic magician cackled before saying a incantation that was too fast for the Talon to make out.

"Let me go so I can kill you!" he yelled venomously, however stopped fighting the invisible bonds restraining him. Knowing that it was the end for him.

Wow after fourteen years, what a way to go.

He screamed as a black energy engulfed his body.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Not so sure about this chapter, I wrote it at 4:00am and didn't bother to proof read it but-_**

 ** _Anyway, sorry for the late delay with this chapter! I had computer malfunctions- ;-;_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _||Universe-16, January 4, 2010, 13:00 CST, Unknown location||_

Jax couldn't breathe, water rushed up his nose and into his mouth when he gasped for breath. His lungs burned as he thrashed in the ice cold water's hold. He didn't know which way was up. Opening his eyes he felt the sting of salt water, so an ocean then? Going on survival instincts alone he clawed at the water. Pushing himself in the way he assumed was up.

Finally the boy broke the surface of the inky black waters. He coughed up the sea water he had managed to swallow, gasping for breath as he tried to will his weak body to stay above the waves. Another current pulled him under, panic consumed him as he kicked and wiggled. Trying to get back to the surface.

He felt his body smash into something hard. He could heard a crunching sound and winced- pain flared up in his side, though it was dulled by how numb his body was from the frigid ocean. 'The current must have slammed me into some rocks' Jax mused as he grabbed onto the slippery surface of the algae covered stone. He pulled himself above the water, once again taking large gulps of air. The water threatened to drag him under again but he managed to keep a tight hold on the rocks.

Blood oozed through his gloves from deep cuts, courtesy of the sharp rocks. The cold air and water would give him hypothermia very quickly at this rate. The boy took a moment to glance around, blinking the sea water out of his eyes. The rain didn't help with visibility but he could see a faint outline of the harbor through the thick haze of fog. It didn't seem too far away, but the water was rough at the moment and the sea would swallow him up if he wasn't careful.

Fumbling for his belt the boy was pleased to find his rebreather still in it. Jax quickly shoved the rebreather in his mouth before diving back under the icy waves, swimming towards the boats in the harbor.

He was exhausted when he finally dragged his body up to the shore, both physically and emotionally. He crawled out of the waters reach and threw himself stomach downwards onto the wet sand, he quickly spit the small breathing apparatus out of his mouth. The young Talon tried not to look too concerned as blood gushed from his side. It wasn't _**that**_ much- he'd live. He had worse before.

The boy shivered, but he felt too exhausted to even move. However his sharp senses heard foot steps approaching. The boy quickly pushed himself up into a standing position to glare at his possible antagonists.

"Well well well, look what was dragged ashore boys. Looks like one of them asshole Bat brats got what was coming to them." The talon looked up with an icy glare. A group of three men surrounded him, the one talking also held a pipe in his hand, twirling it in his fingers. Jax, slipped into a fighting stance causing the one with the pipe to flinch and growl harshly at the Talon. "Woah there small guy, or I bust your head in with this pipe. Then the Bat will have to pick up pieces of your brain off the sand!" Who was this 'Bat' they spoke of?

"I thought ta Bat only had one youngin'." A bulky male stated, squirming uncomfortably under the gaze of the Talon. "Besides I neva did see his bratty bird dress like that."

"You a big fat dummy you know that?" A short scrawny male screeched, smacking the bulky one over the head. "Since he's dressed all weird you can obviously tell he's a Bat brat- superheros are always wearing the weird ass costumes." The male said with a tone of finality as he leered at Jax.

Finally the boy decided to speak up, Jax withheld any emotion from slipping through his voice as he said calm and dangerously- "I think you should back up before I break you." The threat seemingly went unheard as the men gave small chuckles of laughter.

"You an' what army kid?" The one with the metal pipe asking with a grin. "Daddy Bats ain't here ta save ya. You just gonna have ta settle with bein our punching bag eh?"

The Talon may be injured, exhausted and confused- however he knew he could take these fuckers down. He did more difficult things during training.

"Fine then, have it your way." The boy cracked his knuckles before dodging a hit from the lead pipe that came swinging down. Graceful like a dancer the brown haired teen moved away from the different attacks with ease. Making the men more frustrated and their fighting even sloppier than it already was. The bulky one leaped at Jax, hoping to catch the slippery assassin. However instead he got a strong uppercut to the jaw for his efforts.

The bulky one stumbled back and collided with the screechy one- causing them to fall into the wet sand in a tangle of flailing limbs. The one with the metal pipe let out a small war cry and tried to hit the boy once again, swinging the pipe wildly around him just hoping to catch the skilled boy off-guard. Jax took a dagger out of his belt and tossed it, cutting off the first three fingers off the man's right hand. With a yell of pain the man dropped the pipe and stared in shock at his bloody fist. The Talon used the moment of distraction and rammed into the male's side with all the force in his little body that he could muster, causing the person to crumple under him at the sudden attack. The bulky one came just in time and grabbed Jax by the back of the belt, already having prepared a counter attack for this the boy unhooked his belt with blinding speed before back-flipping and landing on the man's face.

He then propelled himself forward causing the person he was standing on to fly back. Jax grabbed his belt from the ground before glaring at the screechy man who was trembling in fear.

"I want answers." The boy kept any anger or rage out of his voice and instead tried to focus on looking as bored as possible. This startled the already terrified man further as he shrunk back.

"I ain't got nothing to say ta ya." He grumbled. However let out a yell in surprise as the 5'2 boy jumped forward and grabbed the man by the collar before hoisting him into the air like he was a rag doll. Jax was a lot stronger than he looked.

"I strongly advise you answer my questions like a gentleman, and maybe I won't break every bone in your body." Jax's voice dropped to a threatening tone causing a wet spot to appear in the front of the screechy man's pants. The smell of piss made the boy assassin cringe in disgust before throwing the man back into the sand, the man tried to crawl away from the Talon but Jax quickly stopped that by stomping on the man's chest and holding up a dagger. "Move again and I slit your throat."

"Fine fine! I'll tell you what you want ta know just don't kill me please! I have a family ya know!" Jax pressed his boot harder into the man's rib cage.

"Where am I and what date is it?" He growled, however his facial expression gave away nothing.

"Gotham city, United States of America! The date is January fourth the year is 2010!" The man whimpered, wincing in pain.

The boy let out a small hum. "Good, i'm glad you're cooperating. Now, who is 'the Bat' you and your men spoke of."

"The Bat? Psh, everybody in Gotham knows the Bat! Ya know Batman! He's like- the protector of Gotham or some shit. That's all I know about him I swear!"

The Talon allowed himself to raise a Talon. "Really? What about his 'brat'."

"Robin the sidekick! He's been hanging out with Bats fer like- three or four years or so? I mean at least that's what I heard. He follows Bats around and helps take care of the city and what not."

"Alright, final question. Does the Crime Syndicate exist?" Jax tied not to scowl at the mention. However the question had to be asked.

The man on the other hand looked confused. "What's the Crime Syndicate?" Jax let out a small sigh in relief.

"You have been useful to me, for that I will let you live. Tell the people you work for that there's a new kid in town, and his name is Talon. Tell them to be afraid, very afraid." The boy slid the dagger back into his belt before walking off, leaving the shivering man and his unconscious friends where they lie.

The Talon mentally thought over the interrogation as he ducked into some shadows. The man said the date was January fourth 2010 so he didn't time travel. So maybe the concept of multiverses were true and he was just sent to an alternate universe because of Zatara's magic? The Talon sighed before rubbing his temples in frustration. Feeling the tell tale signs of a soon to be migraine.

Jax shivered at the cold Gotham wind, his soaking wet suit not helping to keep in heat at all.

What should he do? He had no contingency plans for this, despite every possible scenario he came up with, he still had no idea what to do.

What would his mother do?

The young Talon could feel himself stutter on his next intake of breath, his chest feeling painfully tight. Keeping a calm face he continued on, though mentally he was berating himself for being so stupid. For not being able to help the other Talons. He felt awful, a nagging feeling in his gut told him he was at fault.

His fault alone.

He shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts. _'I have bigger things to worry about right now, I do not need these thoughts as they are not helpful in my survival and in turn make me weak'_ He chided in his head.

* * *

The boy was currently sitting in a twenty four hour laundry mat in one of the shabbier neighborhoods of Gotham. He had dropped his Talon suit in with someone else's clothing- he was now standing in his damp shorts and tank top that he usually wore under his Talon suit. The place was pretty empty being as the woman who's dryer he was using walked out about fifteen minutes ago.

"Don't think I didn't see you sneak your stuff into my dryer kitten." Well apparently she came back. The boy tensed up, why hadn't he heard her? Was he spacing out again or was she just that quiet.

"Well I figured you'd say no, so I didn't ask." He said dryly, avoiding the woman's blue eyed stare.

"You never know, people may surprise you. So- what happened to you. You look like shit kitten." The woman sat down next to him, he scooted a little more to the edge of his seat, away from the woman.

"I didn't know my physical state was any of your concern." He said, glancing at the woman from the corner of his eye- trying to keep a bored expression on his face as he subtly analyzed the young woman sitting beside him.

"Well you should of thought about that before you used my dryer now shouldn't you?" He could see her lips twitch upwards into a small smirk. "Anyways, you're bleeding." She gestured to the bloody wrapping on his side- he had used his emergency first aid kit in his belt to patch up his wound temporarily. It was very rudimentary given his lack of knowledge on first aid and his lack of materials. "Your clothes better not get any blood stains on **my** clothes you got it?"

"Don't worry I already took a dip in the harbor to wash off the blood." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

The woman looked slightly concerned. "You need any help or anything kitten?" The brown haired boy forced himself to hold back a scoff.

"What's with 'kitten'? Besides i'm more like an owl-" He stated, almost completely emotionless. "Also why would you offer me anything. I'm just that kid who snuck clothes in your dryer."

The woman raised an eyebrow looking slightly smug. "So do you usually run around in bullet resistant costumes or is that just a kink of yours?" The Talon forced himself not to sigh. He really hoped he didn't have to kill her.

"Fine, you win." He stated simply, standing up and opening the dryer. He quickly pulled out his Talon suit making the woman scrunch her face up in displeasure.

"What do you mean kitten? And you should probably let it finish drying, you don't want to get mold in it." She stated.

"I had just assumed you wanted me to leave." He turned back to the woman. "If I had realized I would be pestered so much I wouldn't have snuck the suit in the dryer in the first place." He closed the dryer door again, ignoring the woman's statement. He quickly pulled on his suit over his civvies before clipping on his belt over his hips. He really wished he hadn't of tossed down his mask. At least he has a spare domino in his belt.

"That's not what I meant kid, I just don't like to leave strays alone on the street." She flashed him a look of sympathy that made him want to look away. "I wanna help."

He raised an eyebrow. "I can't trust you." Always as blunt as ever.

The woman nodded. "I don't expect you to. I don't really trust you either to be honest. You've got too much lethal weapons on you to be a hero so i'm assuming you're an assassin or an anti-villain correct?" Was he that easy to read or was this woman just smarter than she looked? "Anyway I have a safe house nearby, I don't use it much but it should be better than nothing." Safe house? Jax knew by this point that the woman obviously wasn't just an average citizen.

Not thinking of anything more elegant to say the boy just spit out "Why help me?"

"I already told you I don't leave strays out in the streets." She gave a small grin, to which Jax just gave a slightly suspicious look in return. "Besides, I have a soft spot for kids admittedly." This the Talon did scoff at. He's the farthest thing away from a kid- Jax is more like a weapon.

"Look, I'll give you the location of the building. Let yourself in- there's a key under the mat. If you don't want to take up the offer then I can blame your death all on you because at least I tried." She stood up just as the dryer let out a loud buzzing noise, signalling that time was up.

The woman continued to chat as she folded her clothing before indeed giving him the location of the safe house before leaving. No exchange of names or backstories, just mind numbing chatter that had to do with nothing and everything at once.

Well if Jax had to say anything about the encounter he would definitely have to say it was interesting. She didn't attack him thankfully but he still didn't know what was at this 'safe house'. It could very well be a trap for the young Talon.

The boy stood up from his seat, deciding to do something really stupid.

He was going to take up the offer.

Why not? If he does die, well it's not like he had anything to live for anyway...

The boy unlocked the door, surprised at the clean state of the apartment. It was devoid of anything personal- no pictures on the walls, no drawings on the fridge. However there was a note left on the counter, the assassin picked it up and unfolded it carefully.

 ** _'Hey kid, glad to see you decided to go ahead and use the place. There is food in the fridge and medical supplies in the cabinet under the sink- stay as long as you need. Like I said, I don't use the place.'_**

The boy shook his head before plopping the note down before opening the fridge, making himself at home. No traps or anything of the sorts- off to a good start. He grabbed an apple before hesitantly smelling it to make sure it hadn't been poisoned or something. He bit into it once he assured himself that it wasn't tainted.

Jax quickly headed over to the computer in the corner of the 'living room'. He turned the desktop on before cracking his fingers. _'Time to get some research done.'_ He thought before letting his hands run over the keys quickly.

He really hopes he made the right choice coming here.


	3. Chapter 2

_||Universe-16, January 5, 2010, 06:00 CST, Gotham||_

It was early morning when Jax was done checking the place for traps and the such for the second time. He had also been busy downloading content on the computer about this world's history. It didn't differ too much from his own world except the part where the Justice League was formed. Instead on his world the Crime Syndicate was created.

Also another thing he thought was interesting, Batman seemed to be Owlman's counterpart. In his world Owlman was trained by the Talons after the death of his mother and father, however he escaped later and went on to become something on his own. It displeased the Court of Owls but they allowed it. That seemed to be their mistake.

In this world it seemed instead of Thomas Wayne Jr. Aka Owlman, there was instead Bruce Wayne. Jax was about ninety percent sure that Bruce was Thomas's counterpart. Therefore Bruce Wayne would most likely be Batman. His ward being the protege Robin.

The young assassin ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He needed something to do other than go over files, think over secret identities of league members and watch the news before he went insane. The boy had considered taking some contracts however was startled to discover he didn't really want to kill anyone. He had seen too much death.

Jax rolled his shoulder-blades with a small huff. An assassin who doesn't want to kill, he's really become that pathetic? The boy was now sitting on the bed in the master bedroom, sitting cross legged and staring at his reflection in the mirror on the closet door. As if expecting it to move. He blinked his eyes before wearily looking back at his suit. He had taken it off earlier and set it out to dry.

Did he even want to be a Talon anymore?

The boy's golden eyes widened at the mental question. He knew the answer but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"I don't want to be a Talon anymore-" He breathed out. He suddenly felt a sense of peace wash over him. "I never did want to be a Talon..." He muttered, thinking about all the times he was forced to kill someone. He only killed to appease his mother and the Court, hoping not to be on the receiving end of their wrath.

He never enjoyed killing, in fact it disgusted him.

Jax had always pushed the thoughts away when he was a kid. He was afraid someone would read his mind and find out the truth.

The ex-assassin let out a small sigh before looking at his hands. He clenched them in his lap before looking back at his reflection as if it was the first time he saw himself. Now with everyone he knew dead, and he himself stuck in an alternate dimension...he had a chance to start over. Something he never had back in his own universe.

He could be a hero if he wanted to.

The boy felt his heart beat speed up in excitement at the prospect. Even if he didn't show it on his face he was happy, for the first time his train of thought hadn't led to some depressing ends.

The boy felt the corner of his lip twitch up ever so slightly in a grin.

Challenge accepted.

He'd be a hero this time.

* * *

The boy had spent the day creating a less lethal fighting style to use against his enemies, he had also gotten rid of most of his lethal weapons except for his sword which was hooked to his side more as a decoration than anything. His suit would work for the moment, it was a dark black in color and without the Owl-like full face mask it was almost unrecognizable as something Talon related. He had sewed up the suit's side before slipping into it.

With care the boy slipped on his domino mask, resisting to scrunch up his nose as the glue started to dry on his face.

He decided he would go out during the day for a patrol just to get the layout of the city memorized. Then he would start going for patrol during the night, it might not be a good idea because of the Bat, but he didn't really care.

Opening the window the Talon climbed out onto the fire escape. The air smelled like the familiar pollution of the city, putting him at ease. With grace much like an Owl the ex-Talon jumped from the fire escape and took out his grapple hook. He allowed himself to free fall for a moment before shooting the line off- suddenly speeding towards the sky.

He was flung into the air and his grapple detached from the gargoyle it had wrapped around. With much finesse he landed on his feet before running to the edge of the edge of the building. Without any hesitation he leaped off, sighing as the familiar rush of falling- no **flying** hit him. With surprising accuracy he shot off the grapple again and was launched into the air. Below he could hear the faint honking of cars below and pedestrians chatting.

The scene was quite beautiful from up above. The sky was covered in clouds however sun peaked through, causing the buildings to almost sparkle in the glow. He landed on another rooftop, feeling the gravel beneath his boots. He hopped onto the ledge of the building before letting gravity pull him downwards. He shot off another line, funny- he assumed he would find something interesting by now.

As if someone had read his thoughts he heard a scream. His reaction speed was almost immediate as he made the grapple let go and twisted his body around mid-air before shooting the grapple in the direction he heard the scream. He landed on top of another roof, turning his gaze down to the alley below he could see a woman was being cornered by a small gang. Two were armed with pistols while a few others had body armor on that they most likely stole. He couldn't hear what they were saying to the poor girl but he didn't really want to know.

Jax dropped down behind one of the armed gang members silently. He quickly took out one of his daggers and stabbed the man in the arm he was holding the gun in- causing him to yell out and alert the others. The ex-assassin kicked the man's feet out from underneath him before launching himself at the other idiot toting a weapon. The man screamed and shot off a few bullets with poor aim. The ex-talon was able to maneuver his body out of the way of the bullets before throwing the dagger at the man's hand causing him to cry out in pain and drop it. Jax barely had time to dodge one of the other men's attempts to beat him with a bat. Gracefully he sidestepped and blocked the hit with his forearm. He then smashed his knee into the gang member's stomach causing him to growl.

The boy smashed the man's hand before throwing him into another gang member that was charging at them. Looking around the alley it had seemed most of the gang was either unconscious or had fled the scene. He walked over to the woman who was huddled in the corner, shaking with fear.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked bluntly, holding out his hand for the woman. The shaking girl took his hand with a small nod of thanks as he helped her up.

"I-I'm okay. That was amazing- thank you so much!" She cried out, as if she hadn't just been almost killed. "Are you Batman's new teammate? You totally kicked ass back there." She said, calming down some.

The boy shook his head. "No, I work by myself." He answered with a blank look before nodding to the girl. "I should get going."

The woman grabbed his arm. "I'm Jessie by the way! Who are you?" The boy furrowed his eyebrows. He actually hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know. I didn't decide on a name." The girl looked appalled.

"You have to have a kickass superhero name! You can't just go around nameless, you're too cool for that!" Jessie said, almost in hysterics. The ex-Talon resisted the urge to grin.

The boy sighed. "Fine fine-" He paused for a moment before thinking of something that wasn't Owl related. "Call me Black-Dawn." The girl gave a grin, pleased with the name.

"That's so epic! Nice to meet you! I'm going to tell my husband all about this!" She gave a small wave before running out of the alleyway.

Black-Dawn rolled his eyes, though it wasn't able to be seen because of his mask. He quickly shot off his grapple and went to find something else to do before the sun went down.

* * *

When the boy got back to the safehouse he was surprised to find a leather clad woman in the kitchen. He pulled out his daggers and tossed them at the woman, she dodged quickly with ease. As if she had already knew he was here, so apparently the safehouse wasn't safe.

"Woah kitten calm down." The boy tensed up, same voice. He took his time to analyze the person in front of him. There was a whip hanging at her side and she had metal claws attached to the ends of her fingers. A cat eared cowl sat atop her head and her orange round goggles were flipped up to show familiar blue eyes. "I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to say congrats on the new superhero gig." He blinked rapidly behind his domino. Word had gotten around that fast?

"So you were the one who let me use this place-" The boy put his daggers away, seeing as the woman was on the defensive and not trying to attack him. "and how would you know about that? I just decided today." He allowed himself to look slightly confused as the woman just gave a grin in return.

"Well I have...sources." Her grin didn't falter. "Anyway I thought I should introduce myself, i'm Catwoman." The boy repressed the urge to scoff.

"Oh really, I had no idea. What did you really come here for?" The Cat-like woman in front of him just let out a small chuckle.

"To drop off clothes kitten. No offense but after patrol you stink. So you would need clothes to get a shower...I don't want you smelling up the place now."

The ex-talon looked down at his suit, sniffing it some before cringing. "Okay, i'll give you that one. But really, how did you know i'm a hero?"

"My cats' vet disappeared this morning. She was taken by a local gang and was going to be used as ransom. She was saved by a new kid named 'Black-Dawn'. " The boy nodded, seemed to make sense.

"Okay now another question." The woman rolled her eyes but nodded, giving him the go ahead. "Why the hell are you helping me? You don't even know who I am."

The woman shrugged. "I've seen what the streets have done to kids like you. I didn't want that to happen to you, plus you seemed...different."

"Different being?"

"Dangerous. I knew if you were on the streets without any help you'd probably end up snapping. Now with my help you became a hero, I count that as a success kitten. Just- don't die okay?" She gave a small grin.

The boy tried to wrap his head around the words before looking back at the woman. "I'm...not from here. I'm sure you could probably tell that though." The woman nodded. "What I mean to say is I technically don't exist here." The woman raised here eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Really now, let me guess. You want me to make you an identity. Right kitten? I can, but I already went out of my way for you." She smirked. "Why should I do so again?"

He gave a shrug in return. "You're a thief right?" He could tell she wasn't a hero, she clung to the shadows too much for that. The way she moved shows that she was more used to slinking around and disappearing than actually fighting. Though she did seem to be a skilled fighter. The woman nodded, if she was surprised at his deduction she didn't show it. "Well i'll help you by helping the Bat stay off your trail. Also I won't try to apprehend you."

"Alright I suppose it's a deal then. What name are you going to use and how old are you?"

"Jax Fischer. 14, born September 18th." He added the date quickly, feeling it was important to have his birthday the same. He didn't know why but he did.

"Well, i'll get it sorted out for you." A devilish smile played on her lips. "You're going to have to go to school though. Is it still a deal?" The boy could understand why the school part. He had to keep up appearances. Didn't mean he was going to like it.

"Fine." He grumbled in slight irritation.

"Good. See you soon Jax." She grinned before jumping out the window and into the night.

* * *

 **AHH, another chapter done! What do you think about Jax and Catwoman's deal? What do you think about Jax's decision to be a hero? Are you looking forward to Jax's pain of becoming a freshmen!? I know I am! So I never originally intended for Catwoman to 'take care' of Jax but then I thought- why not. It wouldn't be _too_ out of character I don't think. Besides he needs help getting adjusted to the new world. And tada! I thought that maybe Catwoman could help him out since she's kinda a neutral character.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I will love you forever if you do~**


	4. Chapter 3

_||Universe-2, December 9, 2000||_

 _"You are weak. Get up." Four year old Jax suppressed a shiver and forced himself to stand up. His mentor gave him a disapproving look before back handing the boy again, the boy stumbled from the force before tripping over his own feet and toppling onto the floor again with a wince._

 _Sometimes the man was nice when Jax did what he was told, but when Jax made his mentor angry he became Satan incarnate. The last time the boy made him this angry he locked him in the isolation cell for three days. Jax shook, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He hated the isolation cells, white walls, white everything- and its so quiet. Too quiet._

 _The boy shook as the man gestured for him to get up again. He did so with a moment of hesitation, waiting for another slap to the face. Instead the man grabbed his hair painfully tight, Jax whimpered slightly as the man forced him to look at the sight in front of them. A boy his age was desperately gurgling. Blood oozed from his throat, the dying boy gripped at it as if to try and save himself. However it was no use, before Jax's very own eyes he saw the life in the child dim until there was nothing left. His body had stopped moving._

 _He was dead._

 _Jax swallowed before twisting his head to look back at his mentor who just shoved him forward. Jax stumbled and landed on his knees painfully. Everything hurt at this point. The older man gave a dark look before kicking the child onto his stomach. The boy's eyes went wide as his face turned out to be only inches away from the dead one's. He could feel blood from the corpse smear onto his chin, his shirt soaking up the puddle as well. Jax closed his eyes, looking away with fright._

 _"Next time you will kill. Or else that will be you." The boy's eyes widened in fear. His skin going pale at the proclamation. "Guards, take him to the isolation chambers." The boy felt himself being yanked up by the back of the shirt, his mentor's mouth was right by his ear. Jax stiffened, like a prey in the predator's grasp."Your mother is very disappointed in you, when she gets back from her mission you will take her punishment as well. Understood?" Jax nodded rapidly mostly just so the man didn't beat him again for disobeying. A man and a woman walked into the room to escort him to the white room for the third time in two months._

 _He learned that day that he was in hell, and the only way to save himself from demons ripping him apart was to become one of them._

 _He'd never regretted learning a lesson so much in his life._

||Universe-16, January 9, 2010, 12:32 CST, Gotham||

Jax woke up startled, sweat dripping down his brow as his eyes focused on his surroundings. Panic gripped at his chest and refused to let go. He was in the living room, having fallen asleep by accident when he was watching the news.

The boy blinked and to his annoyance he felt wetness dripping down his cheeks. He wiped away the tears angrily, cursing himself mentally for being so emotional. It's just a memory, it can't physically hurt him so why does it scare him so much?

Jax was praised by his mother in his own universe for having his emotions so under control. Now it seems that he can't keep anything under wraps.

The boy rubbed his eyes before turning off the TV. He walked to the kitchen, he flipped on the light to see Catwoman (or Selina, as she had told him yesterday) sitting on a stool and staring at him with a concerned look.

"Nightmare?" She asked hesitantly. The boy let out a small sigh before walking around Selina and opening the fridge.

He grabbed the milk jug before closing the fridge door with a tad more force than necessary. "None of your business." He tried to keep his voice as emotionless as possible however it still wavered slightly. He forced back a cringe at how weak his voice sounded.

'You're weak.' The boy suppressed a shiver as the echo of his mentor's voice seemed to haunt him like a spirit. He clenched the cup in effort of trying to stop his hands from shaking as he poured the milk into the glass.

Selina gave a small tsk at the reply before sighing. She instead changed the conversation around, thank god. Jax might have snapped at her, and since he is currently relying on her (more than he should) he wouldn't want to say something that would get him on her bad side. "Well kitten I just came to drop off your school uniform." The ex-talon raised his eyebrow.

"Uniform?" He questioned. The woman just gave a small grin, showing a flash of pearly white teeth. "I'm not going to a public school?"

The cat-like woman just rolled her eyes. "Only the best for my strays." She hummed happily before pinching the hero's cheek which made him frown. "So I never did get to ask last night, why the name Black-Dawn? It sounds more like a villain thing to me." The boy flinched as if the woman had tried to slap him but quickly recovered.

"Reasons." He stated bluntly before downing the cup of milk quickly. The woman looked like she wanted to push the issue but resisted the urge.

"Fair enough I suppose. Anyway you're going to Gotham Academy this Monday-" She quickly changed the subject once again. "It's a good school, you should like it."

"Isn't that for smart and rich people?" He was slightly annoyed, first of all he had to go to school and secondly she was making him go to a school meant for the prestigious? He couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed.

"Yep." Selina glanced at her watch.

"Have somewhere to be?" He asked as the woman gave him a smirk.

"Yeah I do actually. I have a gala I have to attend to tonight, to repay a favor." He nodded as the woman walked towards the door. "See you later kitten, don't stay up too late tomorrow- after all it's the first big day of school after that." The boy grumbled as she just let out a chuckle. She must enjoy the pain of others.

Jax blinked as the door closed behind the woman, suddenly the safe house was ten times too big. When had he come to rely on that woman so much?

The boy quickly became annoyed with himself. He frowned deeper, putting the cup in the sink he decided to go onto patrol. It usually helps him clear his head.

"Black-Dawn" He murmured under his breath. He had his mother to thank for the name. She used to tell him a story when he was good, it was about assassins covering the world in darkness and about when the new dawn rises it will be a black one.

And the owls will fly again through the dark, hunting their prey without fear of the day.

The boy let out a small breath and ran a hand through his hair before picking up the suit. Selina insisted that she 'fix it', Jax had been wary at first- worried she might tamper with it. However he decided to allow it, he had to admit he was pleased at the end effect.

The suit was a solid black in color like it always had been however the belt was now a silver in color and the emblem of a black sun was engraved in the center of it. It was fitted with a bunch of equipment he probably would never use but whatever. The woman had also added a black hood onto the costume that covered half of his face in shadow. Selina got new boots, these boots went up to his knee and had a silver zipper running down the side of his shins. The previous boots had simply cuffed off at the ankle. Also the sole seemed to be softer in the new boots, which meant it would be easier for stealth and the such. Also matching the rest of the suit the boots were also black in color.

The gloves were black as well and stopped at the wrist instead of going up his forearm like a gauntlet. The palms and finger pads of the gloves however were dark grey and covered in a rough material which was better for climbing. Overall the suit definitely looked a lot different than the old one. He wasn't sure about the feeling of the suit yet, he wasn't used to it like he was the Talon one.

The boy got dressed before putting on his domino mask. He had two extras now thanks to Selina. It was just a simple black double diamond shaped one that covered his eyes with white lenses.

He clenched his fists, the gloves were lighter than his old ones, in fact the whole suit felt lighter. He quickly sheathed his sword onto his hip before frowning. He still was confused as to why Selina insisted on helping so much. He had never been offered this much kindness before- part of him was cautious. Throwing up a mental wall and preparing to be betrayed by the cat. However the other part felt something he wasn't used to feeling. He doesn't know what to call it but he can remember he always felt the emotion swelling up in his chest whenever his mother was kind to him.

It felt nice.

Jax, now dressed as Black-Dawn jumped out of the window, feeling ready to take on anyone.

* * *

||Universe-16, January 11, 2010, 05:32 CST, Gotham||

Jax's alarm went off, signalling that it was time to get out of bed and get ready. He had just gone to sleep about three hours ago and was in no mood to get up, however the ex-assassin knew he had to or else Selina would yell at him. Well not yell, just do that annoying thing were she frowned at him in disappointment until he couldn't take it anymore. But anyways- she made him an identity, he should at least be thankful he can go to school. He doubts he'll learn anything new though, part of being a Talon was to make sure you were better than your enemy on every level. Meaning you had to be stronger, faster and smarter. His mother would always leave him books and order him to memorize it by the end of the day, two days if he was lucky. There would be a test later and if he failed then he was beaten and thrown into the isolation chamber.

He always aced every test.

The brunette sighed before yawning loudly as he blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of his system. Jax stretched his arms over his head lazily, standing up and getting changed into his uniform. He frowned and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous."

He tried to adjust the tie where he could actually manage to breathe, however after a few minutes he just grumbled and left it alone. In his gut a knot of dread slowly started to form...he'd have to socialize with people his own age. He could already tell he was going to be exhausted and the day hadn't even started yet. Jax looked up quickly, hearing footsteps in the hallway. There was a knock on his door before Selina poked her face in. A smirk playing on her lips. "Are you ready kitten?"

The boy just gave a sigh. "I guess so." He muttered, Selina just walked over and handed him a bag of sorts. "What's this?" He took it from her hands, surprised at how heavy it was.

"That's your book bag, your school books are in there along with other things like notebooks a binder and pencils." She shrugged. "Also your suit is in there just in case."

He slipped on the bag hesitantly. "There better not be a bomb in this." Half of him was joking whereas half of him was being serious. Selina just rolled her eyes and flicked Jax's nose.

"Silly, you think I would invest all this money in you just to blow you up? Now hurry, you're going to be late." He didn't have time to feel guilty about that as she urged him away, shooing him out of the room.

The brunette resisted the urge to sigh for the umpteenth time that morning when he saw the school up ahead. It was large, being at least three stories tall. At the main entrance there were four archways, the name of the school engraved above them. The school in general was a red-ish brown in color, many windows covered the face of the schoolhouse- reflecting the dim light of the early Gotham morning. Overall the building itself was over the top, built to perfection- nothing looked out of place and everything; even the hedges bordering the walkway up to the school were perfectly symmetrical.

Jax was an ex-talon. He had fought dangerous villains back in his own world, having even defeated Owlman in a spar. He had killed many people and became one of the world's most dangerous assassins by the time he was ten. He had stood up to the man of steel many times and had even killed superwoman's protege. He was not intimidated by something as childish as a school house, filled with other children his age that posed no physical threat to him. That would be preposterous.

Okay, maybe he is a little nervous...

He kept a tight leash on his facial features, forcing them to remain as blank as possible as he walked through the school gates. Of course just like everything else in this school they were larger than life and over the top. He swallowed thickly and avoided a small circle of people, instead weaving to the side and walking as far away from the group as possible. They paid him no mind, probably not having even noticed him. Jax was startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder, his assassin training warned him of a possible threat and to neutralize the person who initiated contact. However the logical part of his brain told him to keep calm. A girl with blonde hair greeted him with a smile- she didn't seem threatening. Though appearances can be deceiving. "Hello."

"Hi! I'm Bette Kane and i'm a junior here at Gotham Academy, the school counselor told me to show you to your classes. Do you mind?" The boy relaxed almost immediately after she took her hand off his shoulder however was still ready to fight back if she turned out to be a murderer or something of the sorts.

"I'm Jax Fischer but since the counselor told you about me you probably already knew that. It's nice to meet you- and no I don't mind. I probably would have gotten lost by myself." He forced a smile onto his face and spoke with false enthusiasm that made him want to gag. He already downloaded the blue print for the school last night after patrol, so no he wouldn't have gotten lost- but might as well start being 'friendly'. Then maybe he won't stand out so much as the new kid.

The blonde didn't seem to notice his fake cheerfulness. Good, he wasn't getting rusty. "Nice to meet you too. I'm glad I didn't get a stuck up freshman to deal with." She rolled her eyes. "For some reason I always have to deal with giving tours. Not that I mind, I just get annoyed when the people I have to show around are a-" She was cut off when a red head across the court yard yelled.

"Dick!" A black haired boy gave a sheepish grin towards the girl before shrugging. Saying something, Bette and he were both too far away to hear what the conversation was about though. But Jax didn't really care.

"Don't mind them. He's the resident trouble maker around here." She gave a grin which Jax forced himself to return. His cheeks hurt, he wasn't used to this.

"If you don't mind me asking though, who exactly are they?" He nodded his head in the direction of the two.

The blonde gave a sigh, as if she had to answer that question a lot. "That's Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne's ward. The red headed girl is Barbra Gordon, she's the police commissioner's daughter." Jax could feel himself tense up at the mention of Bruce Wayne. So that kid is Robin, he would have assumed he would be...taller. Not like he has any room to talk though. Jax was about the same height as him.

"Ah I see." He nodded. "Now how about that tour?"

* * *

The 'tour' went off without a hitch. Bette had shown him to all his classes and then to the cafeteria before they split up to go to homeroom. Jax was mildly surprised at the sheer size of the inside of the school. Of course he was expecting something extravagant but still, nothing to this degree.

The bell rang just as he sat down at one of the desks. The teacher had told him they didn't have assigned seats, so he just took the one in the middle row closest to the door. Easy for a quick escape if needed, though the window would be a good option too if push came to shove. It wouldn't be the first time he jumped from a two story window. A few moments later after the bell had rung more students scuttled in, the teacher looked like she was used to this and simply ushered them in like cattle. Telling them she had important announcements to make to the class.

Jax filtered out the noise as he mentally ran over a list of what he would have to do today. He would most likely have homework needing to be done after school and then he would have patrol. He also wanted to do a little more research about this world but if he had too much school work then he'd just do it on the weekend.

Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head. He looked down to see a crumpled up piece of paper about the size of the palm of his hand on the ground beside his foot, he decided not to do anything about it. Figuring that the person did it by accident or was trying to be an annoying little troll. Everyone knows what they say, don't feed the trolls. Soon enough another paper ball hit him in the back of the head. For a moment he was tempted to take out one of his throwing knives and chucking it at the student in return. However as soon as the thought rolled into his head he pushed it away, he was not going to get suspended on the first day of school because of some brat.

"Pssst."

 _'Ignore it Jax.'_

Another piece of crumpled up paper hit the back of his head. The ex-assassin grit his teeth, god it was only his first day here and people were already being insufferable. He thought this was a school for the prestigious, not a school for monkeys.

"New kid." The voice behind him whispered again. He resisted the urge to growl and instead focused on what the teacher was saying. Keeping a bored look plastered on his face.

"There is going to be a charity fundraiser here at Gotham academy this Friday, there are several things the school will be hosting. There will be a small science fair, a bake sale and the Debate Club will also be having a debate scheduled, just to name a few of the activities. The charity is also going to be an open house of sorts and your other teachers may have projects for you all to work on to display in the rooms." Some of the students groaned, Jax held back a snicker.

The boy was glad when whoever behind him got the memo and stopped throwing paper. However that relief was short lived and the person started to throw erasers instead. How has the teacher not noticed yet? After the fifth eraser hit the back of his head he decided enough was enough. When he heard the person behind him move to get more erasers he braced himself. He heard the movement of the person's hand during the toss and quickly moved his own hand back behind his head to catch the eraser. It was a blue pencil top eraser, he didn't need it but he still put it on the end of his mechanical pencil anyway. He counted it as a small victory.

Instead of stopping the brat, instead it seemed to spur the kid on. He started to throw them in different areas, Jax would catch them before putting them in the front pocket of his back pack.

He heard the person huff in agitation, he then heard the voice murmur. "I don't have any more erasers."

Jax smirked in triumph as the bell rung. Signalling for the next class.

Before he left the room he could hear the teacher telling his attacker to pick up the mess they made. Hah, serves them right.

Jax: 2, Annoying kid: 0.

* * *

It was fifth period, the school day had passed almost agonizingly slow. Thankfully the monkey kid hadn't shown up yet and decided to throw stuff at him again.

However he may have spoke too soon.

He sat down for world history class, he was about ten minutes before the bell would signal for the beginning of class when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He clenched his hands, his face contorting into a murderous scowl for a second before quickly twisting back into a bored look. Of course he'd be stuck in another class with this kid.

"I got more erasers." The brat whispered. "You know, if you just talked to me then maybe I wouldn't have to throw stuff at you."

The boy huffed. "Maybe if you hadn't thrown stuff at me then maybe I wouldn't have ignored you." He said pointedly. The person behind him paused for a moment before picking up his stuff and moving to the empty seat to the right of Jax.

"Alright fair enough." The boy looked very familiar... wait a minute. "I'm Dick Grayson, you are?" The boy leaned towards Jax, holding out his hand for a hand shake. Of course it would have to be this kid. Of all the people in Gotham Academy why did it have to be the ward of Batman.

"I dunno, should I tell you or are you going to throw another eraser at me." Jax forced a grin even though unease had settled in his gut. It's not like he had done anything wrong to get the attention of Batman and Robin. However the kid was still dangerous, so he should stay on his guard.

The kid had the gall to laugh. "Nah, I need to save those. I'd probably throw paper at you next." He gave a grin, Jax resisted the urge to squirm. The boy didn't know about Black-Dawn did he? He sure hoped not.

Keeping up the friendly facade Jax gave a small huff of laughter. It was almost painful to do so. "Tree killer." He retorted quickly, causing the blue eyed boy to snort.

"So, your name?" Jax resisted the urge to sigh. He was almost positive that the other boy would probably look him up once he got the name. He just hoped Selina did a good job with his identity.

"Jax Fischer, can't say it was exactly a pleasure to meet you since you harassed me with thrown objects..." He gave a small, weary smile before shaking the other boy's outstretched hand, he gave a firm shake before pulling away.

The boy just shook his head. "You took most of my erasers though." He remarked. Jax actually did let a genuine smug smirk play on his lips at that.

"Well you threw them at me. So I figured you didn't want them anymore." He replied, glancing down at the blue eraser on his pencil that he had caught and taken earlier. The tip of it was smudged a dark black from having been used throughout the day.

"Touche." The boy smiled before taking out his planner, seeing it was almost time for class to start. "So why did you move to Gotham?" He asked, Jax swallowed thickly. Of course the kid would ask questions. Son of the detective remember?

The brunette quickly recalled the back story Selina had gave him. "My parents.." He paused, as if pained. He gave a frown. "They died in a fire a few months ago. I had to move in with my God-mother." He hoped the kid bought the act.

Dick frowned, looking at Jax with sympathy. Ha, he bought it. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Jax gave a grin and shrugged. "Don't be, it's just a part of life- am I right?" He asked, nudging the boy's arm with his elbow before looking back at his textbook when the bell rung for class to start.

* * *

The rest of the class had gone smoothly. Dick would occasionally speak to him, being like a civilized person instead of the spawn of Satan and an ape. He didn't throw anything else at Jax, that much he was thankful for. Though the boy did seem curious and occasionally asked him questions about himself. Most of it were things such as 'what's your favorite color?' and 'which ice cream flavor do you like most?' Jax felt lucky that he wasn't trying to interrogate him, though he doubted if he did that he would do it on school grounds.

Jax made a mental note to avoid any areas where Batman and Robin were seen frequently during his patrol. He didn't want to run into them.

The brunette was just about to leave the school gates when a long black limo pulled up in front of him. The boy was about to scowl and yell at the driver to be careful, but the tinted window rolled down to show the circus boy that he had met in school. He quickly forced a grin onto his face. "Fancy seeing you here." The blue eyed boy just beamed at him.

"You need a ride?" Jax ignored the urge to immediately snap 'no'.

"Nah i'm good. Thanks for the offer though, my house is only a few blocks away from here." The bird's smile faltered for a second.

"Alright if you say so. But it looks like it's about to rain, you might want to hurry." Jax looked up towards the sky. Indeed it did look like it was about to storm. He frowned, before glancing at Dick who had a smug smile on his face. Knowing he was right.

Jax knew this was probably a stupid idea. The bird could figure out who he is if he spends too much time around him- if he hasn't figured it out already. "You know what, if that offer is still open i'd think i'll take it."

The raven haired boy opened the door before scooting over to give room for Jax to get in. "Why of course." Jax held back the impulse to roll his eyes as he climbed in- careful not to get any dirt in the car from his shoes. He set his bag down on the floor of the limo before hooking up his seat belt and closing the door behind him.

"Sir if I may have the address of your estate." The boy flinched as soon as he heard the driver speak. He was so quiet, was he a bat too?

"Oh uh sorry, right. three seven four nine Ivy Court Marlton, North West zero eight zero five three. " He stated quickly, it wasn't the safe house but it was pretty close to it. The man in the front just nodded and inserted the address into the GPS on the dashboard.

A few moments of silence passed and the boy in front of Jax opened his mouth before shutting it again.

"What?" The brunette asked, getting impatient for waiting for the boy to speak. Was he going to confront him about being Black-Dawn? Did he even know?

"Want to be friends?" Jax blinked rapidly in surprise before he could stop himself. He wasn't prepared for that.

"Sure. Why not, the new kid can always use more friends." Jax gave a small smile. It took all his strength to keep it there.

"Master Dick, we have arrived at your friend's destination." The driver told them both dutifully. The boy gave a small nod to the other boy before getting out of the car.

As the car began to pull away he heard Dick call out. "See you at school tomorrow!"

"Yeah- see you too bird boy." Jax muttered under his breath before closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. He was definitely exhausted. However he can't say he had a bad day though. It was actually pretty good, just- tiring. _'Too much social interaction.'_ He mused to himself before walking back to the safe house before it rained.

* * *

The ex-talon had finished his school work and was now dressed as Black-Dawn. The heavy down pour made patrol almost miserable, though he supposes he at least has an advantage. The people he's fighting don't really know how to fight that well when the weather is like it is.

The boy has mostly been doing small jobs, like fighting off kidnappers- beating up wanted gang members and the such. He didn't want to catch too much attention though, so he stayed away from bigger jobs like bank robberies and homicide investigations. He'll leave that to the bat.

"Hey kitten." The boy stood up from his spot on top of the gargoyle and turned to look at Catwoman. He had never actually met her while they were both in costume. "The suit looks good on you."

The boy rolled his eyes behind the mask. "Thanks I guess, what do you need?" He had a feeling she wanted something.

The woman sighed. "Look kitten I hate to ask you this but I need your help." The woman stated. "If I could do it alone I would, but I can't be out here for very long without getting shot at..."

"What do you need?" He repeated. The woman gave a relieved sigh.

"One of the people I- borrowed from recently just got murdered. His names Charlie Starke, currently now the cops are scouring the city thinking I had something to do with his murder." Jax crossed his arms. "I need you to help me clear my name."

"How would I do that?" He asked.

"Find some evidence and give it to Batman, he'll help." She sighed, hearing sirens. "I'm gonna lay low back at the safe house for a while. Stay safe kitten, I don't want you any more wrapped up in this than necessary. " She left without a word, the sound of her whip cracking echoing in the distance.

The boy gave an annoyed look at the spot where the cat-burglar just was. "Too late for that." He muttered before going to find out who this Charlie Starke was.

* * *

 **Whew! Longest chapter yet at 5,000 words! Also the start of the first story arc. What did you think about Jax's first day of school? Are you worried about Catwoman? Leave a review! I will love you forever if you do!**


End file.
